The purpose of this project is to establish the in vitro malignant transformation of human cells by chemical carcinogens. In a defined condition, the normal diploid human fibroblasts were transformed by chemical carcinogens. Transformed cells were characterized by morphological changes in culture, growth ability in soft agar, and tumor formation in nude mice.